vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gilgamesh (Final Fantasy)
|-|Gilgamesh= |-|Transformed= Summary Gilgamesh is a recurring character throughout the entirety of the Final Fantasy series. First appearing as a vassal to the evil warlock, Exdeath, Gilgamesh is comically inept at his duties despite his skill as a warrior, being obsessed with obtaining the legendary Excalibur to add to his collection of weapons. Unbeknownst to him, many of these weapons are forgeries, and he's almost always seen with Excalipoor, a pale imitation of Excalibur that can only inflict shallow wounds, mistaking the false sword for the blade he seeks. After his second defeat at the hands of the Warrior of Light, Gilgamesh was sent tumbling through the Interdimensional Void, reappearing at many points throughout the franchises history as an ally to be summoned or an optional foe to test the party's might for great rewards. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A | At least 5-A, possibly 3-C Name: Gilgamesh Origin: Final Fantasy Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Is called an "Ancient Man of Mystery" by the time he travels through Ivalice and is described as having "Immeasurable" age in Grymoire) Classification: Gilgamesh, Swordsman, Interdimensional Traveler Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Breaking the Fourth Wall (Is clearly aware of his nature as a video game character and complains about being stuck in digital limbo when the player has not bought his DLC), Master Swordsman, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Magic, Elemental Manipulation (Of the Earth, Water, and Wind variety), Energy Projection, Statistics Reduction, Forcefield Creation, Petrification, Health Absorption, Healing, Durability Negation, Resistance Negation, Poison Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Time Manipulation (In the variety of speeding himself up, slowing/stopping targets and temporarily aging targets), Status Effect Inducement, Shapeshifting (Most noticeable in IX and XI), Can rob his target of their ability to use physical or magical attacks, Can retaliate against enemy attacks, BFR (Can send opponents to another dimension via Banish), Can open portals to the Void to travel between various locales, Empathic Manipulation, Transmutation, Creation, Deconstruction, Mind Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Death Manipulation, Regeneration Negation, Resistance to Death Manipulation, Time Manipulation, and Poison (Via Null All), Void Manipulation (Can walk through the void without being erased from existence) | All of the same as before, has multiple arms (Varies, usually six or eight arms total), Can summon any weapon from his collection into his hands at will along with the heads of dragons, Can bind opponents with chains, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Self-Destruction Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Is considered the strongest Esper in Final Fantasy VI, even outmatching Alexander and Crusader) | At least Large Planet level, possibly Galaxy level (Able to take out powerful foes like Necrophobe, A Demon of the Rift that was giving the party, including Squall, trouble with his full power) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Kept pace with the party of Final Fantasy V) | Sub-Relativistic (Fought and defeated Seifer in Final Fantasy VIII) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Large Planet Class | At least Large Planet Class, possibly Galactic Durability: Large Planet level | At least Large Planet level, possibly Galaxy level Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range with weapons, much higher with magic Standard Equipment: Varies, generally possesses counterfeits of legendary weapons, Excalipoor, Zantetsuken and the Genji Armor Intelligence: Although he is stubborn, fool-hardy, and headstrong to a fault, Gilgamesh is a doubtlessly skilled warrior, having appeared as a fearsome opponent in many games throughout the series and wielding multiple weapons at once with great proficiency. He has survived countless battles and honed his skills with the many melee weapons he's acquired over an immeasurable amount of time. Although he is sometimes easily fooled (as shown by the many forgeries he wields over the course of his adventures, including the infamously weak Excalipoor), he remains a capable combatant who can threaten even the mightiest warriors with these poorly made imitations, further serving as a testament to his skill in battle. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Bad Breath:' Gilgamesh exhales, assaulting his foes with his pungent breath and inflicting any random assortment of status ailments, including confusion and loss of proper motor skills, transmutation into a toad or pig, being shrunk to a virtually powerless size, blinding, and being rendered unable to speak or use magic. *'Bashosen:' An Eastern War Fan created in Cocoon, it removes the boosts and enchantments on the target while slowing down time around them, lowering their effective speed in the process. *'Black Tortoise Armor:' Gilgamesh's armor is enchanted to be exceptionally durable, completely nullifying all attacks below a certain threshold unless he is struck immediately before or after he attacks. *'Blade Dance:' Gilgamesh strikes with a rapid series of four slashes that exceed his normal blows in power. *'Blitz:' Gilgamesh rushes forth and sweeps the area with his blades to strike all foes around him. *'Break:' Gilgamesh instantly petrifies his foe. *'Chicken Knife:' A special knife that deals damage proportionate to the amount of damage he's taken and the amount time he's spent running away from his foe's attacks. *'Cross Slash:' Gilgamesh charges up energy before unleashing a series of shockwaves in an x-shape that cleave through anything caught in range. *'Death Claw:' Gilgamesh attacks his foe with multiple swords at once like a giant claw, dealing damage that cannot be healed and lowering the target's resistance to elemental attacks and status effects. *'Dischord:' Gilgamesh unleashes a series of soundwaves that lower the target's "level" and subsequently their statistics. *'Divider:' Gilgamesh poses before unleashing a series of three blinding slashes that deal heavy damage and paralyze his foes. *'Earthquake:' Gilgamesh triggers a massive earthquake to deal heavy earth-elemental damage. *'Eerie Soundwave:' Gilgamesh fires off strange bursts of sound that can potentially rob his foes of their ability to use physical or magical attacks in addition to decreasing their resistance to other status effects as well as their resistance to sustaining grievous wounds that are difficult to heal. *'Excalibur:' The most famous of all of his swords, which he retrieved from a hidden room in Alexandria. It inflicts heavy physical damage with each swing. *'Excalipoor:' A forgery of the famed Excalibur, it does minuscule damage even with a clean hit. *'Goblin Punch:' A punch that erupts into a series of blows and deals massive damage if Gilgamesh and his foe are roughly equal in power. *'Haste:' Gilgamesh speeds up time around himself to increase his effective speed. *'Hurricane:' Gilgamesh creates a magical hurricane that deals massive damage and ignores conventional durability to leave his foe on the verge of defeat with a single attack. *'Jump:' Gilgamesh leaps out of sight to dodge attacks before coming down with a resounding strike from above to deal heavy physical damage. *'Launch:' Gilgamesh performs a sweeping upward slash to knock foes into the air and leave them vulnerable to further attacks while interrupting any actions performed in the meantime. *'Masamune:' A legendary blade from the the kingdom of Doma, it is able to inflict heavy non-elemental damage while ignoring conventional defenses. *'Mini:' Gilgamesh shrinks his foe to a minuscule size, reducing the target's power and durability to a fraction of their original value. *'Missile:' Gilgamesh fires off a magical missile that deals massive damage and rapidly ages the target, leaving them feeble and helpless. * Muramasa: A bloodthirsty blade recovered from the ruins of Zanarkland, it drains the life out of those it cuts, healing Gilgamesh for an amount proportionate to the damage it deals. *'Null All:' Gilgamesh erects a barrier that halves the effectiveness of elemental spells while increasing his resistance to instant death, opposing time manipulation, and poison. *'Protect:' Gilgamesh erects a barrier that lowers the amount of damage he takes from physical attacks. *'Quasar:' Gilgamesh causes debris from outer space to rain from the sky and crush his foe. Enhanced by his own magic, this debris ignores resistances to magic and is completely unblockable. *'Quick:' Gilgamesh temporarily stops time, allowing him to get multiple attacks off before his foe is able to react. *'Revenge Blast:' Gilgamesh fires off a wave of energy that increases in power as he continues to sustain wounds. *'Rocket Punch:' Gilgamesh fires off a boxing glove fist like a rocket to deal heavy damage and leave them confused and dazed. *'Shell:' Gilgamesh erects a barrier that lowers the amount of damage he takes from magical attacks. *'Sleep:' Gilgamesh puts his foe to sleep, leaving them helpless. *'Slow:' Gilgamesh slows down time around his foes to decrease their effective speed. *'Strongest Sword:' Gilgamesh's EX Burst in Dissidia in which he snatches either Excalibur or Excalipoor from his collection of swords at random, dealing five slashes that deal massive or pitiful damage depending on which sword he grabs. Should he grab Excalibur, he will perform Ultimate Illusion, calling down a rain of magical energy bolts to smite his foe. Should he grab Excalipoor, he will instead complain that it is far from the strongest of swords and throw it into the air onto his foes' head, which can still deal fatal damage under the right circumstances. *'Valor:' Gilgamesh doubles the power of his next physical attack. *'Vendetta:' Gilgamesh retaliates against aggression with a powerful physical strike that deals damage proportionate to what he received in a prior exchange with his target. *'Venomous Gas:' Gilgamesh releases a poisonous gas that deals damage and poisons the victim. *'Weapon Regen:' Gilgamesh is able to instantly restore his weapons should they somehow be shattered or damaged. *'Wind Slash:' Gilgamesh rends the air to fire compressed blades of wind to slash his targets from a distance. *'Wyrmhero Blade:' Gilgamesh also possesses an "ordinary sword of legend" that was once owned by a legendary hero from another world. It boosts Gilgamesh's strength and magical prowess while in hand. *'Zantetsuken:' Gilgamesh wields a sword forged from a nail of Chaos, granting it the ability to inflict wounds that cannot be healed by any means. In addition, if Gilgamesh decides to use its full power, it is able to instantly kill any foe with a single slash. Key: Base | Transformed Gallery Gilgamesh_RW.png|Gilgamesh (RW) FFType0-GilgameshRender.png|Type 0 Gilgamesh Gilgamesh True Form Type-0.png|True Form (Type 0) Gilgamesh_XIII-2.png|Gilgamesh (XIII-2) XIV Gil.png|Gilgamesh (XIV) Dissidia012-Excalibur.png|One of his many blades, Excalibur Gilgamesh_FFVIII_Sketch.jpg|Gilgamesh Concept Art (VIII) Theatrhythm_Gilgamesh.png|Gilgamesh (Theatrythm) tumblr_ox12cfMJ5K1u9t5z9o4_540.gif|Gilgamesh beginning his phase change a23feaec6e004ec74aad92d795cdd961.gif|Gilgamesh's encounter in VIII Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Square Enix Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy V Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Time Users Category:Antagonists Category:Heroes Category:Summons Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Magic Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Element Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Sleep Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Summoners Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Status Effect Users Category:Portal Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Healers Category:Poison Users Category:Sound Users Category:Age Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3